Vampire Kiss
by MaidenofAlchemy
Summary: A three-part fanfic based on a plot element from Rondo of Blood. Centered around Annette. ((Parts 1 and 2 have been revised. Now a completed fanfic.))
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of _Rondo of Blood_, which came out before _Symphony of the Night_. There will influence from the remake, Dracula X Chronicles. Remember that this is fan fiction, not canon fiction.

Author's note: My fanfic does not acknowledge Elisabetha or Lisa at all, as my inspiration for this three-part specifically comes from a plot element in _Rondo of Blood_. I want to make this clear now, to eliminate any confusion for my readers. I hope you enjoy my fictional version of the interactions between Annette and Dracula.

…

Part 1

…

The parlor had swelled with many interesting things over the eras. Books, scrolls, and times lined the ceiling-to-floor selves which covered one long wall and part of another. Weapons lay on several tables throughout the room, alongside other things like potions and relics. Much of these items were older than the Belmont Manor itself, collected since the time of Leon Belmont.

Annette Renard sighed heavily as she looked around. The history in this room filled her with a sense of foreboding awe. She glanced at the portraits of past Belmont heirs who had faced Dracula. Trevor, Christopher, Simon and Juste…

"ANNETTE!"

She jumped, turning on her heel to see her little sister standing right behind her. Her startled expression was quickly replaced to one of scolding. "Maria, it is rude of a young lady to shout."

Maria crossed her arms and pouted, retorting in childish defense. "It is not my fault that you were not paying attention."

Annette forfeited with a sigh. Her sister often forgot her manners though Annette suspected she was rather willing of forgetting. Not that their parents tried often to enforce learnings on the spirited girl like they did to Annette.

However, before Annette could scold her sister, she took notice of her fiancé leaning against the doorway. A blush rose to her face, embarrassed.

"Everything is alright, Annette." Richter assured her as he moved closer, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Annette relaxed. They had only been betrothed to one another since her last birthday, which passed not too long ago. But already, she found herself felling in long with this gallant brunet youth. Her friends often teased her that she was like the virgin maidens in the old tales, waiting for the day to marry her price.

"Still, please forgive my sister, Richter. She yet has much to learn." Annette replied. Then she realized the time. "Maria and I should be returning home before night falls. Are you hunting tonight?"

Richter nodded solemnly. He always grew somewhat grim when his duty was mentioned. "There are reports of strange creatures sighted in the northern forest area."

Annette resisted the urge to frown. She had heard the rumors whispered around town that morning. The area of forest in question was several hours from town. And Richter would be out there at night, on his own.

But she gave him a soft, warming smile. Going over to him, Annette gently placed a hand upon his arm. She wanted to give him a kiss but Maria was here. Her sister had a habit of acting grossed out whenever she saw Annette give Richter a kiss on the cheek. And Annette was in no mood to deal with her sister's childish ways on the walk home.

However, Maria was busy looking around the parlor, paying more attention to the weapons. Annette sighed as her sister gawked at a finely crafted sword. The little Renard was too young to understand the true value of the rest of the items in this room.

Richter chuckled softly and took this moment to steal a kiss from her. Startled but pleased, Annette quickly returned his kiss before turning her attention back towards her oblivious sister.

"Come now, Maria." Annette called out before looking back to him. "Richter, be careful tonight."

The Belmont gave her a knowing smile. "I shall be fine, my lady."

Annette gave a single nod. Part of her wondered how different it will be when she would be the one remaining here in the manor as he rode off into darkness. She often daydreamed about their future together, though it has taken a while to get it out of her thoughts that Richter would always be home with her during nights. A fool's hope, considering she was marrying a Belmont after all.

She gave him one last smile before hurrying after her sister, who had already left the manor with the front door left wide open. Maria eyed her sister with a raised brow when she finally caught up with the girl.

"I do not want to hear a word from you." Annette warned.

"You never say that to Iris or Tera!" Maria argued, quickly falling into a pout.

"Because they are my age and are my friends." Annette felt a slight headache starting. "Besides, you dislike even seeing me and Richter kiss."

"You two are not married yet." Maria pointed out, as if that made all the difference.

Annette resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued to walk. Her sister huffed at her back before skipping a bit to catch up.

The sun had just fallen below the horizon when they reached town. Most people were already safely within their homes for the night. A few, like Annette and Maria, where making haste to get inside before night fully settled. Everyone sensed the evil lurking in their lands but tonight there was a different feeling, something much darker and stronger was near.

Annette suddenly shivered as if someone had brushed cold fingers down her spine. She bit her lip as she became worried. Richter probably was heading into the forest by now. He wouldn't even be close if anything happened within the town.

Fate decided to answer Annette's unspoken fear as someone screamed. Both Renard sisters watched with horror as something large flew up above a nearby house. The hideous monster opened its fang-layered jaws and spewed out flames upon the building.

More screams echoed was the flames ate up the house, drawing men from other homes to try and help. At least that had been the intent until more creatures appeared. Those foul things did not hesitate to attack any person who foolishly came outside like lambs to slaughter.

But there was no other choice except to try and flee as the monsters set more buildings ablaze with flames. Annette acted on instinct, grabbing Maria's arm and dragging her sister after her as she began to run.

She led her throughout the streets, joining the mass of other villagers who decided to take their chances with running. The monsters had taken pursuit of them as well. Everyone was forced to move as one as they were herded away from each possible escape route that they made a break for.

Maria struggled to keep up. Men and women kept bumping into her, nearly making her trip several times while she tried to follow after her sister. Suddenly, she felt Annette's grip jerk her arm before slipping away as they were pushed apart by the crowd.

"ANNETTE!" Maria's voice was drowned out by everything else.

Somehow, the girl managed to escape and take refuge in a nearby alley. The alley seemed to be empty of monsters, thankfully, so Maria turned her attention back to the people running past. She couldn't see her sister among them.

Then Maria sensed something behind her. She spun on her heel and nearly screamed when she saw the monster that had suddenly appeared in the alley. Before she could react in any way, it attacked with a massive backhand.

Later, Maria would never be able to tell what hurt more, being backhanded or the force of her impact against the closest wall. She was knocked unconscious before collapsing upon the ground.

…

Annette ran through deserted streets and buildings burned around her. Her lungs labored, begging for breath though she nearly choked on the smoke. Yet she forced herself to keep moving. She hated herself for getting separated from Maria.

It was sheer luck that she managed to escape the mob when a barrage of creatures appeared in their path. Using a near alleyway, Annette attempted to circle back and look for her sister.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of glass shattering from above and looked up. A skeleton wearing armor and holding dual swords leapt from a second-story window, landing right in front of her, and blocked off her path. She absently recognized it as a skeleton blaze, having picked up that bit of knowledge from reading one of the monster tomes kept by the Belmonts.

Annette came to a halt, gasping as the skeleton lifted its swords into a warning pose. She took a step backwards when she sensed something worse coming from behind. Gasping again, she spun around. The maiden watched in horror as a dark figure rose from purple mist. This new threat appeared to be a man, though she couldn't be sure since the hood of his robes hid most of his face in shadow.

"How lovely…" The man spoke with a cruel tone. His head tilted slightly to the side and Annette got the impression that he was studying her. "It appears you will be a fitting girl for Count Dracula. Now, come to me."

Cold fear suddenly filled Annette. Dracula…the ancient enemy of the Belmont family. She took a step back from the man, only to be reminded of the skeleton blaze behind her as it clicked its swords together in warning.

Never the less, Annette raised her chin in defiance. "No! I will never submit to your master. I would sooner die here!" She declared.

"Ha, it would be so much the better." This strange man retorted in a mocking sneer. "Besides, once you marry my Lord, '_death_' will lose all meaning for you."

Annette breathed in sharply. She forbid herself to consider what he truly meant by his words. Inside, she thought of her beloved. "…Richter…"

However, it was not Richter who appeared. A human-like shadow formed, hovering in the air behind the man.

"Hold a moment, Shaft." A deep voice commanded from the shadow.

The cloaked man immediately turned to face the shadow. "Of course, Master. What brings you here?"

'_Master, he means…!?_' Annette paled. But her train of thought went blank when she felt the shadow look upon her.

"That young lady has a certain '_connection_' with my old foes…the Belmonts. Bring her alive and unharmed. I have a most amusing idea." The shadow ordered to the one it called Shaft.

"By your command, my lord." Shaft offered a slight bow before facing Annette once again. "The Master bids you sleep, girl."

Shaft raised his hand up. Before Annette could even think to react, a harsh white glow appeared from his palm. She collapsed onto the street. Yet, she remained conscious enough to hear Dracula's last words. "We must prepare a proper welcome, Belmont…"


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of Rondo of Blood, which came out before Symphony of the Night. There will influence from the remake, Dracula X Chronicles. Remember that this is fan fiction, not canon fiction.

…

Part 2

…

Annette had no idea of how long it has been since she had been captured by the vampire's henchman. The room she was held in possessed no windows and even the candles that lit it seem to never burn out or even melt over time. A downhearted sign escaped her lips as she clasped her hands together and began to pray yet again.

"It is useless to pray, girl." A velvety, deep voice spoke from the doorway. "God does not listen nor will he ever."

Determined now, Annette bowed her head. She refused to even look at the man…no, the _demon_, who was the sole reason she was here. A small dark thought protested that he was also to reason she was alive for the moment but she did not heed it. Instead, she began to whisper her prayer out loud, like a chant, in attempt to irritate the Count into leaving her alone.

However, Dracula chuckled. He was clearly amused by her little display. He walked forward, his footsteps silent despite he wore heeled boots and was walking across a stone floor, until he stood beside the young woman. His nocturnal eyes gleamed a bloody hue as he studied her.

Indeed, this maiden possessed a great beauty compared to others of her kind. He was only assuming that her golden hair was quite long, but it was perfectly fashioned on top of her head with a strand on each side of her face, helping to frame it. She was fair facial features that no doubt caused envy among her fellow women. But he could not see her eyes at the moment.

Slowly, he raised a hand and gently caressed a side of her face. The vampire enjoyed how she flinched under his touch. "One as lovely as you should not be wasted to time and death."

Annette jerked stubbornly away from him, taking several steps backwards. She revealed a dagger that she had found in the room, holding it against the soft flesh of her neck. "I would rather die."

Dracula smirked, hinting at his fangs. Oh the rhythm of her heart beating quickening in her chest. It was truly a sweet melody but it failed to compare with the fearful expression that claimed her beautiful face. Now that he thought about it, it has been far too long since he took a woman to his bed. Curious to see how she would respond to such an offer, he held out his hand. "You fear me? Why, when I have so much to offer you."

Annette glared into his eyes, anger and defiance burning in hers while she backed away eve more. But she realized her mistake too late. Dracula's mind took control of hers before she could look away, willing her to come to him. She could do noting ut mentally scold herself for failing one of her earliest learnings: never look into the eyes of a vampire. Well aware of what was happening, Annette could only watch in horror as her body refused her will and walk towards the Dark Lord.

Dracula lightly traced her jaw line before lifting her chin. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his own. Annette tried to struggle, but her body still disobeyed her. Adding to her horror, she felt herself return his kiss. Unwilling, she moaned into the kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close against him. '_No, no, no_…' Her mind kept chanting.

Suddenly, Dracula pulled back while his arm remained encircled around her. "Ah, your beloved Belmont has finally arrived. It is a shame that we cannot…continue,"

Annette found that she had full control of her body again. She pushed at his chest as she jerked out of his embrace. But she did not look at his face as she backed away. No, she would not repeat her mistake twice.

Yet she felt a small sliver of hope blossom within her. Richter was here. He would save her and defeat this monster.

Dracula chuckled darkly, as if he knew of her thoughts. He bowed in a gentlemanly manner. "We shall meet again soon, my dear. I hope you are in a…better mood when that time comes."

Then he vanished, leaving her alone. Annette closed her eyes and dropped onto the floor. She clasped her hands over her pounding heart, praying once more.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of Rondo of Blood, which came out before Symphony of the Night. There will influence from the remake, Dracula X Chronicles. Remember that this is fan fiction, not canon fiction.

…

~ Part 3 ~

…

'_The Belmont will not spare your life, girl_.' His voice whispered across her mind, taunting Annette like a dark thought she could not rid herself of. '_Not when I have already claimed it as mine._'

The young woman took a shaking breath. She weakly forced her eyes to open and even now a tiny flame of hope and defiance still lingered within them. But she could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears as her body struggled against its death. Already, she felt coldness overtaking her.

Her neck still burned from where that fiend had bitten her. Annette fearfully reached a shaking hand towards the spot before jerking it away, unable to bring herself to touch where his fangs tainted her. A strangled choke escaped her as she fought to keep from slipping into darkness.

'_But I am not so cruel_.' Dracula's words were oddly clear despite the numbness growing in her. '_You need not to have to face him_.'

Annette's vision focused enough for her to glare at the stone wall in front of her. Had she the strength, she would have spat in contempt. She knew that Dracula left her in this room for a reason. Part of her wanted to flee, run to anywhere else if it meant that Richter would not have to see her in this state. She was becoming a creature that his forefathers' blood vowed to destroy.

Dracula had returned as he promised he would. Annette could not deny that something had changed. The vampire appeared more…lively than when she first encountered him. His silver hair now fell elegantly around his shoulders, catching a shine from the candlelight. The vampire's facial features were not as skeletal-looking, appearing les pale and even more youthful despite that he still seemed like any other nobleman reaching his elderly years.

She clutched her hands tightly at the memory. Her fingers still had blood and skin underneath them from when she tried to claw at his face after her first attack had failed. She attempted to harm Dracula with her dagger but the Count merely caught her wrist and squeezed until her hold weakened. He took the dagger from her and flung it at the nearest wall. The blade shattered into a myriad of shards, falling onto the floor where they were beyond useless now.

'_Ah, here comes your lover_.'

Spared from remembering how he forced her to bare her neck to him and the actual bite, Annette blinked in confusion. Then she heard it. Footsteps were approaching. Gasping, she turned to face the door. Had she the chance, she would have hidden herself. But there was nowhere to hide in this room and she could no flee and leave it. Dracula made sure that a magical entrapment made her stay put.

Several moments passed. Something seemed…wrong. Judging by the volume of the footsteps, Richter should have reached the door by now. Yet the footsteps were still approaching, as if he was a distance from her cell.

She felt Dracula's amusement of her realization. '_The Belmont has arrived just in time to witness your rebirth._'

Any protest she thought of saying died in her aching throat. A dark thirst was burning inside of her. And the other part of her knew by instinct that what she needed was approaching. Annette collapsed, bowing slightly onto the floor. "F-forgive me…Richter…"

…

Dracula had waited in the shadows of the room during the fight. With keen eyes, he watched his fledgling take on the Belmont. Regarding her worth in battle, Annette appeared to be more powerful than an average succubus. No doubt, she would become so much more with the passage of time and strong guidance along the way. Finally, he pushed aside his musing and slowly approached her.

Annette knelt beside the Belmont's body, holding it in her arms as she fed on the last of its blood. Sensing her sire, she lifted her head, stained lips parting after a swallow to bare bloody fangs at him.

Dracula raised an eyebrow at her. But he patiently waited. Slowly, the effects of her kill wore off and Annette dropped the corpse, bowing her head in respect at the elder vampire. He chuckled and offered a hand.

Annette looked up at him before focusing her glaze on his hand. Dracula was mildly surprised to see a bit of her humanity still there, urging her to resist. But the vampire part of her was dominated now. The creature knew what he was offering…and wanted it.

A smile graced Annette's lips as she reached out and placed her hand in his.

The End

…

Author's Note

I realize that some people may be disappointed in this particular ending. If you happen to be one of those readers, I am sorry. You'll have to take my word for it, but this was not even among the first few endings that I attempted to write for closing this three-part fanfic.

Though only a few people voted on the poll I had set up a while back, most votes went to having a 'bad' ending. So I decided to keep it simple, short, and hopefully sweet. But I guess that's truly up to my readers to determine.

Anyway, this three-part is finally completed now. Please, take a moment and review. I would really like some criticism on the fanfic, my writing, and anything that I can improve on.


End file.
